nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
League of the Sodor and Equestria Heroes
This is the group of heroes in the Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series and Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures series. Members # Thomas (leader/founder) # Princess Twilight Sparkle (co-leader/founder) # Percy # James # Gordon # Emily # Henry # Edward # Toby # Nia # Rebecca # Bash and Dash # Ferdinand # Duck # Oliver and Toad # Paxton # Philip # Stephen # Rosie # Den and Dart # Victor # Kevin # Luke # Skarloey # Rheneas # Sir Handel # Peter Sam # Rusty # Duncan # Annie and Clarabel # Henrietta # Applejack # Rainbow Dash # Rarity # Fluttershy # Pinkie Pie # Spike # Starlight Glimmer # Trixie # Apple Bloom # Sweetie Belle # Scootaloo # Princess Cadance # Shining Armor # Flurry Heart # Zecora # Sunburst # The Young Six (Sandbar, Gallus, Yona, Smolder, Ocellus, and Silverstream) # Heckle and Jeckle # Tillie and Chip # Little Engine # Wilson, Brewster and Koko Honorary Members * Donald and Douglas * Bill & Ben * Ryan * Marion * Skiff * Rex, Bert and Mike * Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon * Maud Pie * Mudbriar * Gabby * Terramar * Tempest Shadow/Fizzlepop Berrytwist (reformed) * Grubber (reformed) * Capper * Captain Celaeno and her Parrot Pirate Crew * Princess Skystar Trivia * The League of the Sodor and Equestria Heroes debut at the end of * All the engines, breakvan and coaches, ponies, , are the same size as all the humans. * are all completely reformed. * All Thomas and Friends characters have only their UK voices. (But because that David Bedella played as Victor in the US as well, most of the episodes with him in them in the US are used as footage) * All the Thomas and Friends episodes, specials and movies of the model series (1-11) and the CGI series (12-present) are used for both stock footage and audio footage. * Even after Hiro is part of the team, all the footage used for his scenes from the CGI Series including in his broken-down and patchwork forms in Hero of the Rails, so on. * Due to stock footage from certain episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic being used, Twilight Sparkle's design frequently changes from her original unicorn design from MLP:FIM episodes 1 to 65 to her Ailcorn Princess design from episodes 65 - 221. * Due to stock footage from certain episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic being used, Spike the Dragon's design frequently changes from his original design from MLP:FIM episodes 1 to 180 to his newer design with dragon wings from episode 180 to 221. * Due to stock footage from certain episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic being used, Starlight Glimmer’s designs frequently changes from her original design with her equal cutie marks from MLP:FIM episode to her designs with her real cutie mark from episodes 92-93 onwards. The same thing goes with her new mane style, which starts from MLP:FIM episodes 118-119 onwards, and her as Snowfall Frost in "A Hearth's Warming Tail". * Due to stock footage from certain episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic being used, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo's design frequently changes from their original designs from MLP:FIM episodes 1 to 109 to their designs with their cutie marks from episodes 109 - 221. Category:Adventure Teams